Once Upon a Misguided Spell
by BlackHeartsxxRedSpades926
Summary: [Set in 2028] A spell gone awry has the boys playing makebelieve.
1. Consequences and Excuses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Or maybe I do and I'm hiding the rights to it in my closet. Okay, I don't, but I do own this story because A) I wrote it, and it is my brainchild and B) because I own the paper I wrote it on. So Ha!**

**Author's Note: This is a story I've had in my head for a while and I finally got around to writing it yesterday, so here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Consequences and Excuses **

A 26 year-old Wyatt M. Halliwell was enjoying the company of a blonde with periwinkle blue eyes over coffee. It seemed girls matching her description were a dime a dozen in California, but Wyatt had felt an unfamiliar spark with Stacey. The two had met, or rather collided, as Stacey had been entering the restaurant owned by Wyatt's mother and Wyatt had been simultaneously exiting it. Both heavily lost in their own thoughts, nobody had the chance to warn them before they found themselves entwined with one another. In truth, Wyatt was thankful that no one had been able to prevent his chance meeting with Stacey. One may not have found it to be the most ideal or conventional meeting, but that was the past. Four days in the past to be exact, and this afternoon was the equivalent of their first date. _So far, so good _Wyatt thought to himself with a smile.

Meanwhile, his younger brother Chris was finishing up at Magic School where he'd just helped their father teach a class on the consequences of personal gain. Between the two of them, Leo and Chris had enough stories based on their family's experiences alone to write a memoir. After 30 years of actively practicing the craft you'd think his family would learn to heed the warning. But, Chris figured this worked in his favor, what could be more entertaining than listening to countless retellings of his loved ones' faux pas? He paused as he recalled the seven stories he'd chosen to relay to the students. Most of them had been faux pas of Wyatt's, but one or two of them were his own. His day had been going pretty well, it was abnormally normal. Almost to the point where Chris was seeking excitement. Keyword being _almost._

Both Halliwell brothers were relishing in the simplicities of their respective days. Unfortunately their abnormally normal days were interrupted by a female voice shouting throughout their heads simultaneously. "WYATT, CHRIS, your assistance would be GREATLY appreciated!" Wyatt groaned inwardly. He hated the way this family worked. Just as the date had been hitting its stride a family emergency presented Wyatt with two options, neither of which were considerably appealing. Option one was to give Stacey a hurried, lame excuse he doubted she'd buy, or to inexplicably rush off, promising to make it up to her. Wyatt sighed and reluctantly proceeded with option # 2.

Chris was frozen in confusion for a moment. What could she possibly need them for? However, she'd sounded urgent so he supposed he should go. _Damn! Just as I was about to flirt with that cute TA, too. _Chris thought to himself, but he figured she could wait in the best interest of a family emergency. And that's how the Halliwell brothers found themselves immersed in a thick forest.

**Author's Note: Hey, its me again, the author. I just wanted to let you know that if theres enough interest and I find myself with enough motivation to do so, I could have the next chapter up tonight. We'll see. **


	2. Interrupted Explanations

**Diclaimer: I only uploaded this story today, if you think that between the first disclaimer and this that I somehow magically obtained the rights to Charmed, I'd say you very well might be mentally unstable. **

**Author's Note: Thank-you to my two reviewers, this chapter goes out to you for giving me the motivation to post this chapter this very same night. Please read and enjoy. Feel free to review. **

**Interrupted Explanations**

The two had orbed in at exactly the same time. Chris's expression was pretty blank, waiting to be written on as he gained a deeper comprehension of the situation at hand. Wyatt however, was frowning, clearly perturbed at having to cut his date with Stacey short. Together the two shot questioning looks towards the young woman in front of them. Wyatt's was more on an ominous glare.

"Good, you're here. I wasn't sure you'd actually show up." It was their cousin Penelope (Penny) Matthews-Mitchell, named for their great-grandmother.  
"What did you need us for Pen?" Chris questioned, his interest peaked.  
"Yes, _Penelope_, what did you need our 'assistance' with that was so damned important?" Wyatt asked, a twinge of ice evident in his voice. Penny visibly flinched; she loathed to be addressed by her full name, most especially by Wyatt. Wyatt only used Penelope when he was either exasperated or furious with her, which had only been about two other times in her life. It goes without say though too, that Wyatt was incredibly intimidating. As he stood at 6'4, he easily towered over the eighteen year old.

Chris couldn't stand the tension. He longed for nothing more than to end the staring match that had broken out between Wyatt and Pen. "So uh, Pen, about why you called us here…. Why did you call us here?" He interjected, effectively diverting their stony glares from each other to upon himself. Penny smiled in spite of herself, only Chris could get away with calling her 'Pen'.

"Well you see-" she didn't get to finish that statement because just then a demon appeared, energy ball in hand. Chris, being the first to notice, tackled Penny to the ground and sent the energy ball flying into the nearest tree with a swift wave of his hand. Wyatt, momentarily forgetting his anger, raised his hands and the demon was incinerated. If they thought they were in the clear, they had yet to learn that that was only the beginning.


	3. Fable Illustrations

**Disclaimer: I own Charmed about as much as I own Moonlighting, and seeing as how I'm not Glenn Gordon Caron, thats not all that much.**

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank my reviewers, it really means a lot. Sorry for the delay, I had planned to have this up earlier, but you should be glad to know that in the time its taken me to upload this I was able to completely finish chapter four, due up sometime later this week/weekend. Now that thats over, please read and enjoy, and if you feel compelled to, leave a review telling me how much you enjoyed (or did not enjoy) the chapter. **

**Fable Illustrations, Swashbucklers, and White Knights**

Wyatt and Chris began to drink in their surroundings for the first time since their arrival. The two were specifically focused on Penny's gown. Traditionally, Penny's garb consisted of a vibrantly colored tank, matching flip-flops, capris, and an orange and white polka-dotted canvas bag that Penny never left home without. She was also known to tie her hair back into a bun behind her head leaving her bangs free to frame her face. The two exchanged glances that were both equal parts puzzled and concerned. Not one of those things were in sight, not even Penny's 'Linus' bag, as Chris had affectionately dubbed it.

Nope, not a one was in sight. Instead, Penny wore a faint orange, quarter-sleeve dress with a square neckline that fell to her calves. The color highly complimented both her skin-tone and the brown ballet flats that adorned her feet. The neckline accentuated her bosom to perfection. It was as if the dress had been tailored to fit her exactly. It wasn't a gown so much as a dress you'd see a maiden wearing in an illustrated fable. As for her hair, well it was styled so that her sandy brown locks fell just below her shoulder blades and her bangs had been braided and pinned back to her head with a pearl-embossed clip. _She looks like something the Brothers Grimm thought up. _Chris thought to himself.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Wyatt asked, attempting to stifle laughter unsuccessfully. "I could as the two of you that very same question." Penny bit back. She _so_ did not need them dissecting her outfit right now. At her last statement Chris peered down at himself. Sure enough, gone was the green and brown argyle sweater he'd opted to wear that morning. However, he was more focused on his pants, or lack there of.

Chris was mortified. _What the hell __**am**__ I wearing?_ He wondered. Those were not the khakis he'd picked upon waking. Chris was wearing brown, form-fitting trousers that stopped directly below his kneecaps. When he thought his get-up couldn't get worse he saw that where the trousers ended tights took their place. TIGHTS! He didn't seem to mind that his Nike's had been replaced by brown patent leather shoes, but the trousers and tights? _I'm not a swashbuckler! _He thought bitterly. The shirt wasn't much better. It was a long-sleeved, ivory colored shirt that appeared as if it had been constructed from burlap. It wasn't though; Chris found it to be quite comfortable. But that was beside the point. _Penny had better have a good explanation for this or she's getting her ass kicked. Screw that, she's getting her ass kicked regardless. _Chris ranted within the confines of his own mind.

Remembering Penny had included both of them in her last statement, Chris gave Wyatt a once over and found that he needed to repeat the process four more times. Chris stood with his mouth agape, gawking at Wyatt's clothing. _Could metal even be considered clothing?_ Chris wondered. Wyatt's white and blue button down and jeans a cerulean shade of blue had dissipated into-_unbelievable!_ Chris rolled his eyes-glistening white body armor. His costume even came complete with a sword at his side.

Drawing his sword, Wyatt's eyes glazed over. "Pfft! This measly sword has nothing on Excalibur. This may as well be a butter-knife." Wyatt mused aloud. Wyatt's anger had apparently dissipated much like his street clothes. He thought he looked snazzy. "Thank-you for that completely relevant and pressing fact, _King Arthur_." Chris offered as a response to his brother's earlier statement. He didn't care if it _was_ true, that didn't make it any less grating to hear out loud. _Stupid inferiority complex!_ It grated on Chris to see Wyatt's blindingly white grin. His grin was so blindingly white its gleam was rivaled only by Wyatt's body armor. The two looked at Penny, daring her to provide them with the explanation they'd been seeking since their arrival. The very explanation they were about to receive.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of explanation, but as you can tell from the ending of this chapter, it will be included in the next chapter. To those who are interested the next chapter also includes my first spell. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.**


	4. Destiny Spell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I don't even own my own phone, so no, no I do not own Charmed. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my first three chapters, it means a lot. I wrote my first ever spell for this chapter so I'd like to know what you think. Please enjoy. ****  
**

**Destiny Spell**

"So, uh- I guess you're both looking for an explanation, huh?" Penny managed, shuffling her feet. "Ya think?" the brothers said in unison. "Right, well I don't know if you know this, but Mom's been overwhelmed lately. What with charges constantly under attack, regular Charmed duties, and Rita and myself visiting colleges, who wouldn't be?" Penny rambled on, all in one breath. "Mind telling us what Paige's everyday troubles have to do with why I'm dressed as a white knight or why Chris looks like a townsperson straight out of _Beauty and the Beast_? Wyatt asked, clearly having expected a relevant explanation. "I was going to get to that had you not so rudely interrupted me, _asshat_." Penny hissed, clearly annoyed at having been interrupted. Penny ignored the fact that Wyatt was now glaring daggers at her due to her last comment, and continued.

"As I was saying, she's been really stressed, and today she asked for my help." Just as she was forming her next sentence, Chris posed a question. "How so?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Penny threw her hands up in defeat. "Geez, the two of you and your interrupting! Your impatience is unbecoming; you should really work on that." Penny said before resuming her story. "Once again" she cleared her throat "as I'd been saying-wait, where was I? Oh yeah, Mom had asked for my help. Well today she'd already been dividing her time between two charges when a third one called. She didn't think she could balance three charges simultaneously in need, so she called for me. When I arrived, she informed me of the charge's name, age, powers, and location and I orbed to the charge. Her name is Adele and when I arrived, she was casting a spell." Penny paused, she wished they were sitting down for this. She knew they weren't going to like it.

Chris didn't like the sound of that. "What _kind _of spell?" He asked warily. "A Destiny spell." Penny answered meekly. Chris' eyes bulged. "A _DESTINY _Spell?! That's personal gain!" Chris exclaimed. "I KNOW, Hence the fact _I_ didn't cast it!" Penny screeched. To Wyatt, the situation didn't sound that bad. _Besides, the faster we finish, the faster I can get back to Stacey._ But Wyatt was also the optimist of the two. "What _aspect_ of her destiny?" Chris asked, miffed to be caught in the middle of this. "What dominates the female brain, Chris?" She asked, knowing he knew the answer. Chris stared at her blankly. "Affairs of the heart, moron! Love, she cast the spell with regard to love." Penny finished, having spoken each word excruciatingly slowly. Chris looked incredulous, to which Penny responded "There's no use complaining, you're already here."

Wyatt smiled. He thought it was sweet that someone would go to all that trouble in search of love. It reminded him of something his mom might have done thirty years ago. "Well, did you happen to catch what the exact wording of the spell was?" He asked. He figured they could fix this easily if they could just reverse the spell. "As a matter of fact, yes I did, but I'd rather not say." Penny informed her cousins. "And why the hell not? If we could just reverse the spell then we could-" Chris began ranting before Penny cut him off. "Okay, first of all, I've already tried, and secondly I'd rather not repeat it. I thought her spell was cute, but I know that to a guy it would sound incredibly corny." Penny sighed, she knew their curiosities would only be peaked. She was right on the money, Wyatt was the most curious person she knew. He put even Curious George to shame.

"Okay, Now I _HAVE_ to know!" Wyatt pleaded with her. _What could be so corny even Penny refused to repeat it? I mean this coming from the girl who recites entire episodes of Charles in Charge. _Wyatt pondered. Penny sighed once more and mumbled something that was inaudible. Wyatt stared her down until she relented into announcing it audibly.

"_Cinderella had Prince Charming  
Belle had Beast  
I want an epic love that isn't alarming  
I want for my heart's inner desires to be released  
I wish for a guy who brings out the best in me  
And ignores the flaws in all the rest of me  
It pains me not knowing, is Blake truly my destiny?_"

Penny repeated for them. Chris balked. That had to be the lamest spell he'd ever heard and, well you haven't met his sister Melinda, but trust me, that was saying something. Wyatt's smile faded. It wasn't the spell itself, he thought it was cute. Incredibly girly, and yes, corny, but cute. No, it wasn't the spell; it was the last line in particular that irked Wyatt. If Wyatt knew anything about interpreting backfired spells, which he did, he aced that class, it was that the powers that be tended to take things literally.

"Well where is she now?" Chris asked with his undivided attention. And let me tell you, there wasn't much of it considering most of his attention was focused on plotting the most appropriate vengeance to unleash on Penny. "I don't actually know. I know she's here-" she waved her hands, gesturing to the forest surrounding them-"I just don't know where. Hell, I don't even know where here _is_!" Penny sighed, looking defeated. "Language, Penny, watch your language!" Chris admonished in jest, knowing he'd get a small rise out of her.

"Oh puh-lease, you're one to talk, you curse like a sailor." Penny glared; she got enough of this from her mother. "Yes, but you're a _lady_, you're expected to act like one. Especially in the company of gentlemen. Or don't you ever listen to your mother's lectures?" Chris was savoring the expression on Penny's face. He always did know what buttons to push. "Bite me! She replied, sticking her tongue out. "Gentlemen my ass!" she muttered under her breath, somewhat hoping they wouldn't hear. They did, but just as Chris was about to reply, Wyatt interjected.

"Wherever she is, she's in pain, and I bet we could already be half-way to her if you two weren't wasting our valuable time acting like four-year-olds!" Wyatt informed them sternly. His last comment earned him the sight of two exposed tongues. However, Penny's face hardened as the reality of what Wyatt said had sunk in. "Wait, she's in pain? How can you tell?" She asked with a sense of worry. "No time to explain, but I was thinking you could sense for her and we could orb to her, provided she's in orb-range." Wyatt knew her whereabouts may very well be inaccessible due to the wording of her spell. That was the thing about including fairy-tale heroines in spells; you tended to find yourself in the same predicament. Considering both Cinderella and Belle had been locked away, there was a good chance that Adele was locked away somewhere impenetrable.

Penny reluctantly pulled him from his reverie. "Impossible." She announced. "Why's that?" Wyatt asked, genuinely puzzled. _Why did Penny have to complicate everything?_ "Well you see, I can't sense for her because we don't have the whitelighter/charge bond. It may have slipped your mind, but she's not _my_ charge. And I have-" Chris cut her off, for which she was grateful. She knew she'd be a dead woman walking had she finished that sentence. "Well then why don't you call for your mom, have her sense for Andrea, and then the four of us could orb to her?" He suggested, as if stating the obvious. "Adele, the charge's name is Adele." She corrected, prolonging the prevention of the delivery of bad news. "Whatever." Chris muttered. It's not like he truly cared what her name was. "So what do you say to that, Penny?" Wyatt asked, having liked Chris' suggestion. "I couldn't put Mom at risk like that, no, it wouldn't be fair." Penny told them, knowing things would turn ugly any minute now.

"Risk?" Wyatt repeated. "How so?" Chris asked, overlapping Wyatt. "Well-" Penny made a face, she hated this. "You two may want to sit, you're not going to like what I have to say." She said, avoiding their gazes.


End file.
